happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Happy New Year!!
Happy New Year!! (¡¡Feliz año nuevo!!) es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2 y el especial de Nochevieja. Sinopsis El episodio empieza en una fiesta donde están Dawn, Ōrora, Mellow, Bitly, Nulla, Fantasie, Cuddles, Lumpy, Bonnie Bunny, Bon Bon, Maily, Handy, Petunia, Sunshine, Giggles, Berry, Huggles, Nutley, Shaly, Dark y unos Generic Tree Friends. Dawn le pregunta a Mellow donde está Dave, para verlo entrar con un sueter muy "Irónico" y sin su máscara (Pero llevando sus gafas). Dave saluda a todo el mundo y ve a Mellow y a Bitly, y se sorprende al ver que no han envejecido nada desde la última vez que se vieron, y les tiende la mano mientras les dice que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron. Dawn se sorprende al ver a Dave sin su máscara. Todos los presentes comienzan a mirar una pantalla, donde se ve un reloj que marca las 11:30, a lo que Dawn menciona que queda media hora para que sea medianoche y que su propósito de año nuevo es encontrar una manera de sacarle la Gema Demoniaca a Sunshine, mientras lo mira; para ver a Bonnie, quien está espiando por una ventana. Bonnie está mirando por la ventana, para encontrarse con Mad Dawn, quien solo la mira, lo cual la incomoda. Ambas entran a la fiesta. Al volver a encontrarse con Mellow, Bitly y Dave, se encuentra con Nulla, a quien se le ha ocurrido hacer una esfera gigante para celebrar el año nuevo. Aparece un mensaje de "5 minutos después", para verse que la esfera ya está acabada, donde se ve a Dawn, Mellow, Bitly, Nulla, Dave, Cuddles, Fantasie, Ōrora, Lumpy y Bonnie. Dawn menciona que normalmente tardarían unas escenas más en acabar. La bola se dirige al espacio y Nulla les dice que con cada campanada caerá un poco, hasta llegar de nuevo a la Tierra y Lumpy le pregunta si hay un baño. Dawn le dice que está al fondo, a la izquierda. Ōrora le pregunta a Dawn si tiene algún otro propósito además de salvar a Sunshine, y Dawn le dice que no, haciendo que Ōrora se deprima un poco. Mellow le pregunta a Dawn sobre el collar que lleva y esta le contesta que pertenecía a su madre y Mellow decide no preguntar más al ver la cara de Dawn. Aparece un cartel de "Un rato después", y se ve que son las 11:59. Dawn avisa a sus compañeros que ya casi es medianoche, y estos se abrochan los cinturones. Mientras se escuchan las campanadas, la esfera comienza a caer y Bitly comienza a preocuparse si la esfera cae, pero Nulla le dice que está bien sujeta y es imposible que caiga. Pero las cuerdas comienzan a aflojarse, pero la esfera cae con seguridad con la última campanada antes de que se rompieran las cuerdas. Con el año nuevo ya llegado, todos comienzan a celebrar y Ōrora le da un beso en la mejilla a Dawn mientras todos comienzan a bailar mientras suena una canción. Moraleja "Being always willing to be happy, it is unavoidable not be ever." (Estando siempre dispuestos a ser felices, es inevitable no serlo alguna vez.) Personajes Personajes Principales * Dawn "Wood" * Ōrora * Mellow * Dave * Fantasie * Cuddles * Lumpy * Nulla * Bitly Personajes Menores *Bonnie Bunny *Bon Bon * Maily * Handy * Sunshine * Petunia * Giggles * Berry * Huggles * Nutley * Shaly * Dark * Bonnie * Carta de Título *Se ve a Mellow, Dawn y Dave bailando junto con los demás personajes del episodio (Que aparecen en sombra). *Mellow tiene apariencia de estar borracho. *El título está formado de adornos navideños. *Es una de las veces que el título está abajo. Errores # Al principio del episodio Shaly aparece de color gris. # Bonnie Bunny y Bon Bon no intentan meter a nadie en un traje de animatronico, aun siendo de noche. Además, aparecen sin sus ojos nocturnos. # Dave no tiene su marca de cosedura en la oreja durante una escena. # Mellow tiene dientes de conejo cuando se abrocha el cinturón. # Los cuernos de Lumpy cambian de dirección dos veces. # Bitly aparece mal coloreado durante una escena. Curiosidades * Este es el primer episodio de la quinta temporada. * Es la primera vez que Dave no lleva su máscara durante todo un episodio * Este es uno de los pocos episodios donde Dave sonríe. * A partir de este episodio Dave tiene el cabello rubio claro. * Al final del episodio se escucha esta canción mientras todos bailan. * En este episodio todos los personajes llevan ropas distintas (Ropa de invierno). * En este episodio se descubre que el collar que lleva Dawn en Miracles of Luck y A Day at the Beach pertenecía a su madre. * Dos de los GTF (Generic Tree Friends) que aparecen en este episodio tienen el aspecto de Negu y de Derpy (Respectivamente). * Si se fija bien, Dave tiene unas plumas naranjas en las alas. A partir de este episodio sus alas serán negras y naranjas. * En este episodio se descubre que Dawn está intentando encontrar una manera de quitarle la Gema Demoniaca a Sunshine, para devolverlo a la normalidad. *La escena cuando Ōrora le da un beso a Dawn es censurada en algunos países por contener aparente contenido lésbico. * En este episodio Dawn se vuelve Mad Dawn, pero no mata a nadie. * En este episodio se muestra los sentimientos amorosos de Ōrora hacia Dawn. * Dawn rompe la Cuarta Pared al mencionar que normalmente tardarían varias escenas más en acabar la esfera gigante. * Varias cosas del episodio son una parodia a la serie estadounidense "Phineas and Ferb". Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Especiales Categoría:DragónAcuario Categoría:HandyFan17 Categoría:Episodios de HTF2 Categoría:Quinta Temporada